


Nundercover

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I laughed at them all, I looked at like nine hundred different Nun Puns for the title, I've forgotten how to write plots, Lucifer is an asshole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a thousand and nun puns, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: What's an undercover nun to do when she finds the Devil in her bedroom?Companion piece to It's Like A Heatwave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offence to either Nuns or people of the Catholic faith. But this demanded to be written because people seemed to like the idea when it was mentioned in Heatwave.
> 
> I promise the next oneshot will have plot in it. 
> 
> Maybe.

As Chloe slunk out of the last sermon of the day- her back to the wall and fifteen minutes too early, she could only sigh in relief. She conveniently ignored the fact that the Mother Superior would probably notice that she was gone and would get pissy with her in the morning.

She was _supposed_ to be blending in. Which meant staying until the end. That was easier said than done. Chloe had other ideas about what blending in meant and she'd been stretching her patience staying for as long as she had anyway.

Just a few more days, she silently reminded herself as she jogged through the dark courtyard.

This place was a nightmare disguised as a religious haven. All, rustic villa complete with creeping vines and sweet little old ladies on the outside with a sticky centre of boredom and evil on the inside.

While the Sisters of Saint Francis's Convent were initially welcoming and supportive of the L.A.P.D's investigation into their fallen Sister- it was obvious that the wild, unfamiliar shine of the City had quickly worn off and they were now eager to get back to their normal lives.

Stabbed nun in the cellar notwithstanding, or course.

But instead of life returning to normal, the Department had hit a dead end in the case and now the nuns were stuck with one very irritated Detective.

One who was especially cranky when she was being pulled out of bed at five-thirty in the morning without coffee so she could pray to a God she didn't even like.

She was down one cell phone too- because in the beginning God said fuck the countryside, it doesn't need reception.

Most importantly, she was without her partner who had been promptly told he was not allowed to visit again under any circumstances. Not for work related things and she was going to go out on a limb and say that _pleasure_ was also completely out of the question. Ugh. Instead she'd had to relay all of her findings to Ella yesterday through the bars of the iron gate- including a rather embarrassing request to tell Lucifer that she missed him.

She knew it had been a major mistake to bet him to flirt with the very stern, very grey, Mother Superior.

What _had_ she been thinking at the time?

This was Lucifer. Devil of a thousand pick-up lines, many of which he'd written himself. He was going to take the bet just because he could. It was safe to say that the elderly woman hadn't been even slightly amused at his antics.

After a tongue lashing that Chloe had silently laughed all the way through- Lucifer had not so subtly hidden behind her for the rest of the time they'd been there. Or, well, the rest of the time he'd been there.

Being undercover sucked. This job sucked. Not having her boyfriend here sucked the most.

He'd said a very sullen goodbye to her at the gate, looking like he was never going to see her again and glaring non-stop at the woman standing with her arms crossed behind them.

Chloe hadn't really been able- nor had she particularly wanted- to stop him when he kissed her goodbye like it was the end of the world. All tongue and teeth and hands that were in entirely inappropriate places, right there in front of a woman who was convinced sex was a one way ticket to Hell.

 _If it is then sign me up_ , Chloe thought to herself as she traversed the chilly stone hallways with her bed in mind.

She'd been left breathless and red-faced, with a familiar burning ache in between her thighs as he'd driven away and even with her own stance on religion, knowing what she did about Heaven, Hell and all in between... she still had a hard time looking the Mother Superior in the eye after that.

Not that the old hag had noticed or cared. She'd been far too busy trying to pick her jaw up from the ground because how dare a young lady in the 21st Century have a boyfriend!

The scandal, Chloe snorted.

To say she was miserable here would be an understatement.

It had been three days so far and all she'd really done was pick fruit from the gardens and attempt to find somewhere with a viable cell phone reception. There had been no real progress made on the case at all- especially not with Lucifer three miles away and unable to work his mojo on any of the ladies here.

All she'd been able to pass on to Ella were a few hurried words she'd gotten about their main suspect from the other ladies and a possible hair sample from the murder scene- but that could have belonged to anyone. She wasn't holding out much hope.

The Mother Superior had warned her right away that in order to keep her cover intact to the women who didn't know she was a Detective, she would have to blend in with them completely and immerse herself in the lifestyle.

Oh God, you mean spirited bastard.

That meant scratchy robes that were a size too big and flat shoes and no makeup. All of these things combined made for one hell of a cranky Detective. Her bed was harder than the regulation beds they kept in the Department's holding cells. The ones they used when they wanted a prisoner to crack under the pressure of no sleep and guilt.

The food was plain and honestly, meal times fast became the low point of the day. Nothing around here made her want to pray. Except for whatever was being dished out by the chef.

Then when she woke up in the mornings there was no sexy, muscular arm wrapped around her waist to cheer her up and make her forget all of her troubles. That was the worst torment of all if she was honest.

No lips trailing from her hair to her shoulder, in scratchy kisses that sent warm tingles down her neck.

No talented hand, with long clever fingers, slipping between her legs to-

Catching her dangerous train of thought before it ' _choo-choo'd_ ' it's way off of a bridge, Chloe quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. The walls here were dangerously thin and she'd been without Lucifer for three whole days now. She couldn't even touch herself to take the edge off so just thinking about it was going to be enough to leave her hot and frustrated for the rest of the night.

So in conclusion, don't think about it.

She and Lucifer hadn't spent a night apart since they'd gotten together almost two months ago. So this was... difficult for her. She couldn't really imagine what it was like for him.

Then to top everything off- to put a cherry on top of the worst cake ever, every few hours, come rain, hail or shine, she would be dragged to a prayer room with the others and made to hear about just how horrible and wretched the Devil was.

The Devil.

Her boyfriend.

The same lanky, head over heels goofball who she'd once caught ironing and singing along to Bad Company in his underwear. The same guy who complained when his suit got wet and who brought her flowers at work so he could make her feel better after a long day. She couldn't help but feel that mentioning any of that would probably change their perception of her faster than it would of Lucifer.

At least _she_ knew the Devil was a big sweetheart and that was all that mattered. Still, she didn't like the amount of hateful talk going on.

The Devil did this, the Devil did that.

She was less than impressed. The Devil was currently at home, either annoying his therapist or annoying Dan in the hopes of getting her back to town a little quicker. She very much doubted he had time for orchestrating every crime and act of depravity that humanity could commit.

She'd seen his day planner. He had abysmal time keeping skills.

She knew Lucifer inside and out- she shouldn't have to listen to all this bullshit being peddled by a knobbly kneed, skinny stick of a man whom she was taking a worrying notion to beat with that stupid cane he used.

Father Dennis Friar lived a half a mile outside of the Convent and from what she'd gleaned from the others, he came to give weekly lessons and sermons every Sunday. Everyone spoke highly of him and Chloe hadn't been too bothered by the thought of a preacher leading some nuns in prayer for an hour, so she hadn't kicked and screamed on her way in.

_Oh hindsight, there you are._

She'd sanely assumed that the hour would be made up of a few quick prayers, a little enlightenment on how sin was bad, blah, blah, blah and then when they were done she could get right back into combing this place for clues.

Ha, she'd been so naive.

The little Priest had hobbled his way onto the podium while they were seated on uncomfortable pews that made her back scream out for a good, long relax in the hot tub at Lux. Preferably with her very own talented masseuse to ease out the knots.

A lot of these women were far older than her, Chloe had noted. How they stuck this, three times a day, every day of the year... they were braver than she was. Day one and her back was already in spasms.

 _"The Devil has walked among us here, Sister's,"_ Father Dennis had begun loudly and Chloe had almost had a mini heart attack. His beady eyes had swept the silent crowd and for an unsettling moment had focused on hers. How the Hell did he know that Lucifer was the actual- _"He is in the whispers in the hallways and the temptations that beckon you from the city."_

Oh right.

Chloe had a rather sudden and amusing image of Lucifer being utterly scandalised by the insinuation and she'd snorted rather loudly. That had earned a stern look from the other women sitting around her.

Laughter is the eighth deadly sin, apparently.

 _"The Devil will not guide you to the Gates of Heaven, my children. He will not show you love, nor mercy, nor kindness,"_ he'd said and Chloe had felt her eyes narrow, a full on hateful glare now aimed at the Priest. If he'd noticed one of his rapt audience glaring at him with all the anger she could muster then he didn't say anything.

_"He will do nothing but cast you into a world of fire and flames."_

Yeah, Chloe had thought snidely. He totally sets me on fire but only when he does that thing with his tongue that I like.

She had been itching to punch someone ever since the end of that first stupid fucking sermon. There had been another two to sit through that day as well. Thankfully the others had been focused on things that didn't catch her interest and were taken by someone who didn't invoke her ire. So there was that.

Still, how dare they talk about Lucifer like he was some kind of monster, without even bothering to get to know him.

It had taken so much work on both her part and Linda's to convince Lucifer that he was wanted here. That he was important.

Even under all of his bravado and cockiness, she knew for a fact that he still harboured a feeling of unworthiness left over from what had happened with his Father. Even after all this time. Even when he professed that he didn't care, or turned his back to the sky, Chloe could see him almost waiting for a sign from above.

It was people like this, she fumed silently, that blew that spark of doubt in him into a flame.

Well, them and his douche-bag Dad's never ending vow of silence.

_Hope you're listening up there, asshole. A message would be nice and I'm not talking about rain. A piece of paper, a dove, a post-it note. Send a fucking text for all I care, just get in touch._

Despite what the Sister's here thought, Lucifer showed nothing but tenderness towards her when they were together. From that first night they'd lain and watched the rain until the forever he would promise her when he looked at her a certain way.

Love and happiness was all that he was ever really trying to find in this world and she would be damned if she was going to let people tell him he wasn't worth that.

She'd never been this close to people who viewed him that way and it had made her breath catch- the knowledge that he'd been dealing with this kind of shit for centuries now. It had certainly hardened her already low opinion of the Mother Superior anyway.

He was so much better than all of them. So much brighter and full of life than the grey figures that sucked the colour from their surroundings.

Maybe that was why he'd been so reluctant to leave her here alone, without him to remind her that he was the same as he'd always been. Maybe he'd been worried that she might start believing the stupid lies that humanity had written about him if she spent enough time hearing them.

_Oh Lucifer, there's so much light in you and you don't even know it._

She sighed softly and turned right, down another echoing hallway.

Hurrying faster along the damp stone corridor, she hoped beyond hope that no-one stopped her to talk. Not when she was so close to a little peace and quiet for the night. She was currently the youngest woman here and while it was good for the ego it was _not_ good for keeping a low profile among the nuns.

A lot of these women had lived their entire lives out here and from what Chloe had learned there hadn't been a new addition to the Convent in almost ten years. Lucky her. She was a talking point.

It was only natural that everyone would be curious. They all wanted to stop for a chat or to share a prayer with her and while it had proved useful for information hunting at first, Chloe quickly came to find that no-one was eager or willing to tell her much about what they knew of the events of the murder.

Either weren't willing, or had no information to start with. It was all surprisingly hush-hush. The Mother Superior was apparently very good at keeping information contained. Even a murder.

A lot of the women thought that Sister Clarence had simply left the Convent in the dead of night, vertically instead of horizontally.

Chloe grimaced. Who would want to kill a nun anyway?

Finding the chipped wooden door of her room at long last, she slipped inside with a long breath of relief.

Chloe latched the door of the dark little room shut and let her forehead thump against it. To sum everything up, these ladies were certainly... interesting? That was one word for them, she thought drily. Although she wasn't sure just how many traditional Catholic values they actually upheld- other than the dread of fornication happening within twenty miles of here.

She rolled her eyes and let out a soft groan.

If any of them were ever to see big bad Satan with no clothes on she was pretty sure panties would drop irregardless of what they'd sworn on a book. That man could set you on fire with a single look and fuck- he wasn't even here and he was still turning her on.

Nope.

Bad thoughts.

Bad thoughts that would lead to a frustrated night and no sleep yet again. Self-service was also entirely out of the question and not just because she was technically wearing robes. There was no way she could be quiet, not if she thought about Lucifer and all those amazing things he could make her body do. Yet thinking about him was the only way she could get off.

A very vicious circle.

She really didn't want to wake up in the morning and face another day here. There was no information to be had from anyone. All she'd found had been given to Ella anyway. She missed her job. She missed her own house and she desperately missed Trixie.

She missed Lucifer. _A lot._

She was actually a little worried that he would eventually try and follow her here. Maybe just a teeny tiny bit hopeful as well.

After all, their very first sexual encounter had involved some talk about role playing a nun. It wasn't something she expected him to forget about. That seemed so long ago now. Chloe allowed a smile to spread over her face. Two months of bliss with him had gone by so quickly but their time together seemed endless.

His determination to prove himself as boyfriend material made up for any shortcomings he might have had in the beginning. While she hated comparing their relationship to her and Dan, she couldn't help it. Dan had known how to balance a relationship. He knew how to make it work because he came with a lifetime of experience.

Lucifer lacked said experience because as he'd very tentatively admitted to her when she'd found out his identity- he'd never been in a relationship before. But unlike Dan, Lucifer _tried_. He made the effort to be better, to learn and work with her when he didn't understand instead of attempting to do it himself.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, eyes closing and her smile the first genuine one she'd had in days.

The loud _snick_ of a match striking off of the stone walls brought her sharply out of her daydreaming.

 _Crap. She wasn't alone._ She was also woefully unprepared for any attack because her gun was stuffed under her mattress and she was wearing the Catholic equivalent of a body sock. But she could at least attempt to defend herself.

So, despite the odds being in the favour of her would-be attacker, she whirled around.

Only to see Lucifer standing in the middle of the drab little room in place of a nun killer. He was holding a fat red candle that was definitely not one that had been supplied to her to keep her room lit and it illuminated his handsome face perfectly. The soft orange glow framed his features and that wide, happy smile that he was now wearing.

Well.

Not a murderer then.

Or a nun. That was even better and yes, it was mean of her to sort of prefer a murderer over a nun but they had trash talked her boyfriend for three days straight and she was just a little bit pissed at them all.

"Hello darling. Did you miss me?" he held out his arms wide, obviously pleased with himself.

It took her brain a moment of slack jawed joy to remember just why the sight of Lucifer in her room at the _convent_ was actually a terrible idea. Not good at all. Even if he looked just as mindbogglingly sexy as always.

"Lucifer!?" she half whispered because these walls were surprisingly thin and everything echoed to an insane degree. She didn't know what the Sisters would find worse. Her talking to a man who shouldn't be in her bedroom- or her saying the Devil's name alone in her bedroom in the dead of night.

Neither had an outcome she particularly wanted to visit but they each involved a trip to the Mother Superior and ended in being reamed out by Lieutenant Monroe.

He was going to get her into so much trouble by showing himself here and yet he was simply standing there, looking like a GQ runway model- shirt slightly open at the top and his hair handsomely windswept from the presumably open top car journey to get here.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" she hissed, diving forward as fast as her robes would allow her to grab him by the arm and pull him away from plain view of the door. He stumbled along with her, landing with a grunt against the wall and almost losing his grip on the candle.

He recovered enough to set it down on the dresser before he began to straighten his clothes from where she'd manhandled him.

 _Yeah, the Devil was a real terror,_ she thought in amusement.

Chloe didn't know what to think about his sudden appearance and she was desperately trying to ignore the sudden heat flaring to life in her stomach at the sight of him. At least if anyone knocked she could shove him out of the-

Window.

The jimmied window now sitting open instead of closed like she'd left it earlier. Oh yeah. She'd forgotten his penchant for breaking and entering. Something she had to hide from the Department because having a boyfriend who could be a cat-burglar if he took the notion was probably frowned upon.

Even if it had proved useful in the past.

He was definitely going to suffer for this when she got him somewhere she could yell at him properly. He could have completely screwed up the case for nothing. What if someone had seen him coming in here or caught him while he was waiting for her to arrive?

The Mother Superior couldn't possibly allow her to stay under here the guise of a nun after she'd had a man in her room. She was supposed to be celibate for as long as she was here and it was supposed to be an easy feat seeing as her boyfriend was in the city. She hadn't counted on said boyfriend appearing in her room and she wasn't exactly made of stone.

If she was kicked out, then the undercover angle would go out of the window with her. Then where would they be? Lead-less. She could feel herself getting frustrated with him now. How could be have been so reckless-

"I came to see you," he smiled, the wide happy grin that she loved to see on his face, like he hadn't just broken into a convent filled with nuns and broken a myriad of different laws while doing so.

He looked so unutterably beautiful when he smiled like that and she'd be lying if she said it didn't take the wind out of her sails just a little bit. It was hard to be angry at that face.

"I must admit Detective, I simply couldn't have gone another moment in that apartment without you there. I missed you," he breathed earnestly, his gaze flickering to her lips. Chloe swallowed heavily, unable to get out the full on dressing down she'd been about to deliver.

Why was she even panicking again?

She forgot the moment he dipped his head to kiss her. It was longing and passionate, his big hands coming up to cup the back of her neck and tangle in her hair. She'd really, really missed his hands in her hair. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and Chloe barely had a moment to part her lips before he dipped inside her mouth, tasting the desire that had been building up for days.

She moaned, leaning into him and letting her body lose itself for a moment. A few more seconds wouldn't hurt, surely. He was already here after all. No point in not indulging a little.

Lucifer seemed to catch on to her weakening inhibitions because he tugged slightly and she was suddenly moulded against his body. He was all hard lines and angles but she fit along him like they'd been made for each other and that thought alone made her moan softly into his mouth.

Her fingernails scratched over the stubble on his cheek, her nose brushing his and his hand splaying out on the small of her back. This room had been consistently cold for the past seventy-two hours but put one Lord of Hell under her hands and she felt warm at long last.

Warm and light headed.

When she pulled away, she tried not to smile. She _really, really_ did. But in the end she was helpless against the genuinely pleased look on his face. He could be a Grade A jerk sometimes but then he went and reminded her how sweet he could be and she couldn't help the little tremor in her legs.

" _You_ aren't supposed to be in here," she couldn't stop her grin now, because in spite of everything that could go wrong having him here- she was so glad to see him. She'd missed him and his entire massive personality that just beamed out from every word. Everyone here seemed so dead compared to him.

His snark and his smile and his hands and... oh his mouth...

Which had currently dipped to her neck when she wasn't paying attention. He nuzzled her firmly, letting her know in his own little way that he was glad that she was pressed against him like this.

"Why on earth not?" she felt his deep voice vibrate along her throat and it couldn't possibly be normal that just hearing him speak in that timbre could get her aching and wet within seconds. She was an absolute mess for this man. Angel. Devil. Whatever.

"Will you be punished if they find me in your room?" he asked gleefully and Chloe groaned. His fingers tightened the grip they'd found on her hips. "Mmm, not that a little bit of spanking is a bad idea," he continued, nipping lightly at her neck. When he mentioned spanking her mind took a swift detour into filth and it took her a long moment to remember what was going on.

Finally, Chloe shook her head and pushed him back a little in order to get some control over the situation. Or at least the illusion of control.

Inside her brain, her common sense and her libido were currently fighting to the death- Thunderdome style.

Yes, she was more than overjoyed to see him and what he was doing was sinfully glorious after days of nothing but these awful scratchy robes.

But she was still supposed to be undercover. Not only that, but the sermon that she'd escaped from earlier was bound to be over completely by now and there would be nuns wandering about everywhere. It was only eight o'clock and they didn't have to be in their rooms until nine.

This room had been the room furthest from all the others and yet it still wasn't far enough to not hear other people coughing gently in the night.

She'd picked it for easy access to the cellar- the doors being just around the corner and because sometimes, if she was very lucky, she could get a signal for ten seconds if she stood on a chair in the corner. She hadn't really been thinking about privacy at the time.

"I doubt that they'd be into that," she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "They're all mostly old ladies who think sex is a sin."

The mention of sin and the thought of the forbidden was enough to bring out that roguish grin of his. The one that could set her on fire from the waist down. Feeling the ever present arousal she usually did around him start to surface, Chloe very subtly rubbed her thighs together to keep it at bay.

Lucifer's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of _me_ spanking you love, but whatever makes your flag fly."

She swatted at him, half horrified by the insinuation.

"You're gross."

"And you're sexy," he purred in response, capturing her mouth again when she was distracted by her thoughts. Chloe gave in without resistance this time, only drawing harsh gasps in when they parted long enough to breathe. Her fingers had found their favourite spot now, carding through the short hairs at the base of his neck.

The stiffness in his shoulders that she hadn't even noticed until now, began to dissipate. He would never admit it, she thought fondly, but he loved it when she stroked his hair.

"I missed you so bloody much darling. Do you know who the Lieutenant made me work with?" he asked, eyes a little wild when he thought of whatever semi-awful torture he'd endured in her absence. " _Detective Douche_ ," he finally choked out, appalled.

Chloe couldn't help the sharp laugh that escaped her at Dan's expense and she quickly covered her mouth to keep the rest in.

Lucifer seemed pleased that he'd made her forget where they were. He kept his eyes on her face as he pressed light kisses to her neck, watching her expression for any signs she was going to push him away again.

She seemed receptive enough though and he smiled, nipping lightly with his teeth.

"As needy as I may sound right now, please tell me you're never going anywhere without me again. I'll tie myself to the hood of your car if I have to," he grunted softly, mouth now sucking what was definitely going to be a huge hickey on the right side of her neck.

Her inhibitions took flight out of the open window and she allowed herself a little moan of pleasure, her fingers digging into his shoulders and her other hand finding the nape of his neck to pull him even closer instead of pushing him away like she should.

"You know, that's sweet and kinky at the same time. I like it."

"Of course you do. You're the perfect woman," he tongued a line up, over her throat and across her jawline until he could nibble under her ear. Her toes curled in those stupid flat pumps they'd made her wear and the sensation was enough to remind her just what she was doing and who she was doing it with.

With a gargantuan feeling of reluctance, she gripped the front of his jacket and pushed him away again.

Lucifer whined petulantly.

"Whoa there buster," she moved even further out of his embrace but this time he didn't resist, simply letting her catch her breath while he eyed her like she was his prey. She kind of felt like it, if she was honest. It took her a moment to even her breathing enough that it sounded normal again and she tried her best to ignore the lustful look that was darkening in his eyes. That look had gotten her into plenty of trouble in the last few months. She didn't need any more.

"Down boy," she commanded and Lucifer honest to God pouted at her. How was she supposed to resist that?

_Think of the case. Think of the case. Think of the case._

_The case isn't going anywhere... Lucifer on the other hand, will have to leave soon._

It sounded like libido was winning the fight upstairs. What a _shocking_ turn of events.

"Nothing naughty darling, I promise," he held up his hands, looking as innocent as the Devil could when he was caught red-handed in her bedroom. "I just wanted to hold you for a while." Just like that he was tearing down her useless defences and she was moving forward again, slipping between his open arms and burying herself into his embrace.

Hmm, she could really appreciate the massive height difference between them at times like this. She tucked her face under his chin, feeling him smile against her hair and enjoying the way she could feel his heartbeat thumping against her hand.

She didn't know if it was naturally quicker than a human's or if she was causing the rapid pace but she liked to think it was the latter.

He smelled so good- all warm and welcoming like the whiskey he would pour her at the end of a long day. She inhaled deeply because if she was going to be stuck here then she could at least keep the scent of him with her if she couldn't have the man himself.

She was well and truly gone now. The light touches he indulged in, palms rubbing along her arms, her sides, her back. Even through the thick material she could feel the warmth of him and it soaked into her, keeping her grounded and making her fly at the same time.

The way he nuzzled her like he thought he would never see her again, like he was trying to take in every last detail before he had to leave again. It had only been three days and she'd wondered if he was going as stir crazy as she was.

Turns out the answer was a resounding yes.

_"He will not show you love."_

Father Dennis's words suddenly came to mind as the Devil showed her nothing but. What bullshit, she decided, cuddling closer and humming her appreciation of him.

His hands were in her hair now, undoing that ridiculously conservative ponytail she'd been keeping for the last seventy-two hours. He always liked it when she put her hair down. When she'd asked why the preference, he'd admitted somewhat shyly that he had no idea why he liked the look on her so much.

He just thought she looked beautiful.

Not sexy, or fuckable.

Beautiful.

His fingers laced and curled through the locks like water, combing them out into their natural waves without snagging her once. She would let him do this after long days too and she could just fall asleep against him right now. But that would mean less time with him and she wanted as much as she could get.

"Lucifer?" she said eventually and he paused where he was.

"Hmm?"

His lips and hands had swiftly chased away the chill of the room now but she still had some reservations about what was clearly about to go down in here.

"We really shouldn't be doing this you know. At least not in here. Something just doesn't feel right about it..." she swallowed. The implication that he might have to go soon weighed heavily in the air. She really, really didn't want that. She'd rather just keep him here and hide him whenever someone came knocking.

Lucifer pulled back from her, his expression frustratingly unreadable. But he studied her face for a moment, taking in the guilt written across it.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. He was a little breathless and fuck it was so sexy when she managed to make him sound like that without even doing anything. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, eyeing him and then the door. "Because I'll behave if you want me to darling, you know I will," he swept a lock of hair away from her eyes.

_"Nor mercy. Nor kindness."_

He would stop if she asked him to, no questions asked. He would go out of the window without another complaint. Well, maybe not without complaint but he would still go and that's where it counted.

He would never make her do something she was uncomfortable with.

That thought pushed enough of her inhibitions aside for her to say, "No. Come here."

She held out her arms to him and he grinned, stepping into them. He wasted no time, wrapping her up in his embrace and slipping her between his thighs as he leaned back against the wall and took her with him.

She pulled his mouth to hers, deepening the kiss. Lucifer kissed her like he made love to her. Deep and unhurried, slowly like he had all the time in the world. He moaned softly and she knew she was swiftly losing control of the situation.

They weren't exactly quiet in bed.

"Detective," he murmured, eyes alight with a dangerous playfulness now that he knew she wasn't going to send him packing. She couldn't help but mirror his infectious happiness. She was in too deep to go back.

There was too much of a risk sending him out with people still wandering around so she might as well keep him here.

"You seem positively glowing. Sinning suits you," he huffed out, tongue swiping over his bottom lip when she popped open a button on his shirt. "I'm starting to think you're enjoying this. A good little nun like you getting-" his palms smoothed over the roundness of her ass, drawing a hot gasp from her mouth. "Corrupted by the Devil in the dead of night."

His voice dropped to a lower octave and she should not have found what they were doing right now sexy but everything was working against her.

Blame her altogether Atheist upbringing. She couldn't bring herself to feel too much guilt about sexing up her boyfriend in the middle of a so called holy place. Even if said boyfriend's existence _technically_ did prove that God existed.

She'd never believed in God in the first place and after seeing what he'd done to his child, she believed in him even less.

Besides, it's not like she would have the worst time in Hell, she mused as she felt moisture begin to dampen her panties from his hot kisses.

After all, she was kind of in with the boss down there.

"What are you thinking about darling?" he asked, turning them so he could press her against the wall. She'd told him once that she had a thing about their size difference, especially in bed. He was all broad shoulders and lean muscles and she didn't know why but it was just sexy, having him tower over her while still being gentle.

Chloe smirked and poked her tongue between her teeth teasingly. That got her an eyebrow raise.

"Come now, Miss Decker-" he ground the full length of his erection against her and she moaned obscenely. She hadn't realised just how turned on he was before now. Stupid thick robes, getting in the way. "Out with it."

Well, with an argument like that...

"I was just thinking, Hell might not be so bad," she shrugged, combing her fingers through his hair when he raised an eyebrow in question. She giggled at the look of obvious concern on his face.

"Darling, I'm beginning to worry that being here is having a knock on effect on your mental health. You're clearly going bug-shagging crazy."

Chloe smiled serenely, pulling him closer to press a kiss to his lips. "No, I have my reasons." When he still looked incredulous, she explained further. "Look, I'm just saying that I'm sort of in with the King of Hell. I just don't see how it could be so terrible," she shrugged innocently, trailing her fingers along the front of his shirt, from button to button, popping each one as she went.

Lucifer was only half listening to her explanation, instead losing focus every time more skin was revealed.

She got to the last button and left both sides open wide, using her palms on his chest to push both his shirt and his jacket off of his shoulders. Lucifer let them drop behind him, only letting her out of his embrace for a moment before pulling her back in.

Now that she could feel his skin under her hands, Chloe didn't ever want to stop touching him again.

"Oh I see how it is," he rumbled as she explored every inch of his torso like she'd never seen it before. "I'm simply a means to an end am I? I feel so used." Chloe's eyes flickered to his face to make sure that he wasn't being serious because the thought of him wondering if she was using him for something bigger made her stomach flutter uncomfortably.

Thankfully his eyes only held mirth and lust and she relaxed, swallowing her worry.

"I could always give up some favours," Chloe looked up at his from under her eyelashes and Lucifer swallowed, his cock twitching hard against his thigh as a reminder that it wanted to join this very sexy party as soon as possible. He ignored the urge for the moment because he had other things to do before any big finale happened. "You know. Quid pro quo?"

Her nails scratched through the happy trail of hair that led under his belt and Lucifer grinned wickedly. Her touch was like heroin. The good kind that his angelic metabolism couldn't burn off in mere minutes.

No, it always lingered on his body and hadn't he been the one who was supposed to be doing the seducing tonight?

"I'm not sure I could allow you to turn tricks for a comfortable stay in Hell," he chuckled, cupping her cheek with his hand and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're much too special for that. I'm afraid you'll just have to stay with me if you want an enjoyable afterlife," his eyes searched hers for a moment for any sign that that might not be what she wanted.

But she gave him none, her gaze warm instead.

"Looks like I'll just have to get used to it," she answered and before he could say anything else, she was kissing him again and all thoughts of the future were quickly sent packing to a distant part of his mind.

As suddenly as she'd found him in her room, Lucifer was gone from her embrace and it took a moment for Chloe to realise where in the Hell he'd gone. Her empty arms came back down to her sides as she looked down.

There was Lucifer, on his knees in front of her and looking very much like he was about to whip the skirt of her robes up over his head.

"Tell me Detective," he asked, all innocent and angelic. The kind of tone of voice that always made her suspicious that he'd done something he wasn't supposed to do. Technically, this was a prime example but since she was also involved she could hardly use it as leverage in the future. "What are you wearing under that dreadful outfit?"

"Lucifer, wait-"

No chance of that. He was suddenly gone from sight and his hands were smoothing from her bare ankles, up along her back of her legs.

His fingers tickled as they brushed over the inside of her knees and she was forced to part her legs to keep her balance as he inched higher and higher, towards his destination. His breath was hot on the front of her panties and Chloe shivered involuntarily. Just having him so close, the sheer temptation of him, was almost enough to make her pulse and come.

But she liked to think she had a little more self control over her body.

His palms were hot as they slid up, up, up- and stopped when they smoothed over her ass. She wished she could see the surprise on his face when he realised she was wearing a thong. Her wish was granted briefly when he ducked back out from under her skirts, eyebrows wagging and an impressed look on his face.

"Detective, you naughty little thing."

Could blushing so much kill a person? Chloe didn't want to find out.

"Lucifer, _come on_ ," she grumbled. "Give me a break. I'm not actually a nun. I wasn't going to put on those horrible granny panties that they told me I had to wear," she shifted when his fingers teased the waistband of her underwear, threatening to slip inside.

Her breathing hitched and his eyes darkened, tongue coming out to wet his lips.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry. The things we've done to each other, I'm _well_ aware that you haven't taken a vow of celibacy," he chuckled, his fingers still teasing and tickling her. Chloe bit back a whimper of neediness. "You're not just in with the Devil. I seem to recall you actually being _in_ me as well. There aren't many nuns I know that are into pegging."

With the sudden reminder of their extra-curricular activities from the week before hanging in the air, he disappeared again and left her to light up the room with her blush.

The rush of arousal she felt when he'd reminded her of fucking him was probably obvious from the way she was trying to rub her thighs together and Lucifer wasted little time with preamble when he noticed.

He nudged her thighs apart and hooked his fingers under the sides of her panties, dragging them painfully slowly down along her legs. He tapped each ankle when he wanted her to lift her legs out of them and she sort of expected him to hand them to her with a pleased expression on his face.

Instead, she saw him tuck them into his back pocket.

"Hey! I needed those- ugh," Chloe's voice was cut off when she felt the light, almost ticklish drag of his tongue over the crease where her thigh met her body.

_Well, there went coherent thought. Goodbye. It was nice knowing you._

He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to every inch of uncovered skin and Chloe's body was winding tighter and tighter with each sweep of his lips. His hands cupped her ass, fingers splayed wide so they touched as much of her as he could. His nose nuzzled her hip, breath heated as he sank lower and lower until he was hovering millimetres away from where she wanted him.

He paused and she knew he was waiting for her to beg. She wasn't above it right now. Not after this long alone.

"Please Lucifer, please," she gasped, sounding embarrassingly breathless and altogether needy. She heard him chuckle, felt the huff of breath slide against her pussy. The upside of the skirt covering his head was that she couldn't see that smug grin she knew he was wearing.

The downside of the skirt was exactly the same thing.

She felt his hands slip forward and the next moment, his thumbs were on either side of her, pulling her apart slowly for his hungry eyes. Another perk of having the Devil as a boyfriend was the excellent night vision. He wasn't going in blind down there and she didn't have to deal with bites in the wrong places or too much accidental teasing.

She throbbed with need, wondering why he was taking his sweet time when she felt the most tentative of touches against her clit with the point of his tongue. The sudden sensation of having him touching her so intimately was enough to draw a loud groan of appreciation from her throat.

He smiled. She could feel him do it. But thankfully he didn't get too distracted by her inability to control her sounds.

That wickedly skilled tongue skipped a path over her, between her lips and into the pool of arousal that had gathered when he'd appeared out of nowhere tonight. Chloe let out a pleased sigh, pushing herself against his face in a useless attempt to set the pace.

But Lucifer was always in control when he wanted to be and this was one of those times he wasn't about to pass the reins.

Instead, he gripped her ass and pulled her onto him until she practically had to stand on her tiptoes to stay upright. He buried his mouth inside her, the sudden taste of her on his tongue enrapturing after three days without. He couldn't stop his own groan of pleasure from echoing around the tiny room and from the way Chloe shuddered under his mouth, she quite enjoyed hearing it.

There was something utterly sinful about the way he was enjoying this, Chloe thought blindly.

The way he was practically making love to her pussy with his mouth, licking and sucking and stroking all the right places as his stubble scraped her thighs red raw. She was going to chafe terribly tomorrow but that was so long away compared to the here and now, with Lucifer unable to get close enough to her and her unable to grip anything because his hair was out of reach.

_I've missed you, I've missed you, I've missed you._

He flattened his tongue against her and stroked a long, wet stripe from back to front- settling on her clit and rolling it. Her body tightened, the beginning tide threatening to transform into waves in a heartbeat. She'd never known anyone use their tongue like he did. He rolled it and used it to lick shapes against her fevered skin- words of long forgotten languages and unspeakable things that he wanted to do to her.

Chloe cried out, really not caring who heard what at this point. He was hungry for her, desperate for more of those sounds she was making and so Lucifer stepped up the vibrations.

"Hoh, oh, oh," she panted, her head falling back and her hips jerking in a familiar motion. "Oh Lucifer." He purred a sound of appreciation from somewhere between her legs and Chloe vaguely knew that if someone opened that door right now, she'd be screwed and not in a good way.

There weren't a lot of ways to explain away this.

But still, she couldn't stop the long womanly call of his name when he finally made her come with a well placed rhythm straight on her clit. She shuddered and bucked, her body not her own as her orgasm took control and made her lose what little restraint she'd had in the first place.

Lucifer appeared again moments later, looking awfully pleased with himself. His lips glistened with her come and his grin was almost Cheshire like.

"Did you enjoy that darling?" he asked but he didn't give her any time to answer, instead just sweeping forward and gathering her up in his arms. He kissed her deeply, like the world was about to end and the taste of herself on his lips was enough to send another flood of arousal between her legs. "Because I certainly did. You taste like _peaches_ ," he breathed out longingly, like he wanted to immediately go down on her again.

Chloe wasted no time at all in pushing him backwards, towards the bed and for a moment, Lucifer seemed a little confused. But when she went to fiddle with her many buttons, he seemed to get the message.

But Lucifer Morningstar was never one to just wait about for what he wanted. Well, not any more at least.

Just as Chloe was about to start on button number seven, Lucifer stepped forward, invading her space and batting her hands away. He noted the little tremor in them, her whole body still recovering from her orgasm moments before.

Instead of simply waiting for her to recover, he gripped the top of her robes in both of his hands and tugged firmly at the weakest point. Lucifer's idea of firm and a human's idea of firm were two entirely different things and before Chloe could even protest a word, the cloth easily obliged under his powerful hands and she gasped as buttons scattered and pinged off of the walls in all directions.

"Lucifer!" she exclaimed, clearly forgetting herself and her vow to be as quiet as she could in the wake of realising she was going to have to pay for that. "That wasn't mine to rip you big jerk! I have to give this back to them- _oh_."

She'd also forgotten that she wasn't wearing a bra.

It was official. She was the sluttiest nun to ever slut and it appeared that Lucifer loved the idea way more than he should.

She really needed him to write down a list of his kinks one day. Just so she had a way to keep track of them all.

Fuck, he was probably going to have categories.

It seemed that bra-less Chloe was one of the many things that revved his engine though. His pupil's dilated and his eyes flashed red for a moment, long enough to make her whimper pleasurably. She might have a few little hidden kinks of her own, if she was honest.

He moved forward, tugging away more of the fabric restricting his view until she was naked from the waist up and the robe was pretty much ruined for good. She might have been more concerned had his hands not distracted her, cupping around her breasts and his thumbs sweeping wide paths over each nipple.

Chloe had never particularly cared for the size of her breasts. After a bad experience with a boy she'd liked way back in her early twenties, she'd taken a rather self conscious opinion of them.

Lucifer had looked at her as though she was insane when she'd mentioned it in passing to him one night- her seated in his hot tub as he wandered around near the bar, pouring them drinks.

_"What!?" he asked, looking startled and then furious with her._

_She shrugged, looking up from her magazine. "Nothing, I was just saying..." she trailed off when she saw the look on his face. He looked like someone had just told him that Armani had gone out of style. "They could be bigger," she finished lamely and his eyes darkened._

_"You're fucking glorious the way you are. If anyone tells you any different, I'll rip their bloody arms off," he said sharply._

That had promptly put an end to that conversation and any other underlying insecurities she might have had about herself in his eyes. She didn't need to compare herself to anyone else because Lucifer didn't want anyone else. He wanted her.

So instead of trying to cover herself up, she simply pulled him closer and Lucifer took the opportunity to lower his mouth to them. A pretty pink nipple was taken between his teeth lightly and he tugged in that way that he knew made her-

"Ohhh Lucifer," she gasped out, arching towards him.

Moan like that.

Fuck she was gorgeous.

His eyes raised up, watching her face as he lavished attention on her. He could watch her expressions all day long while he touched her like this. That little crinkle in her nose when he accidentally tickled her. The way her eyes squeezed shut no matter how hard she tried to keep them open when she came...

The thought of her reaching her peak made him quicken his ministrations, blunt teeth grazing the underside of her breast as his large hand massaged the other.

The way she bit her lip when he teased her, his mouth or his fingers or his cock grazing between her legs but not giving her what she wanted. What an utterly exquisite woman she was, he thought. He knew that she had her insecurities, no matter what he said- but if it was up to him, he was going to spend the rest of eternity making sure she saw herself as he saw her.

He let his gaze flick downwards, over the golden skin of her stomach to where the black material was bunched around her waist.

The robe did nothing to compliment her but he knew what lay beneath and she looked so sinful like that. Standing in front of the Devil with her clothes ripped, naked chest heaving for breath and stained red with a delightful blush.

The sight she created made his cock twitch impatiently in his trousers.

Lucifer didn't give her any warning of what he was going to do next, moving swiftly so she would have no time to react. She would probably have insisted on taking it off properly but he'd ripped it already. There was absolutely no saving the wretched thing now.

_How awful._

Chloe jumped when his hands found their way suddenly to her waist, feeling the rough material fall away from the rest of her body like it was nothing. Suddenly the robe was gone completely, torn away from her with a loud ripping noise and left lying on the other side of the dimly lit room.

Lucifer felt his whole body react at the sight of her, completely naked. He would never get tired of seeing her this way.

Chloe, on the other hand, just stared at him with wide eyes and then slowly turned her head to look at the destroyed heap of black cloth that she was supposedly borrowing for a few days. She had no other clothes here, other than underwear and one of her sets of panties were currently tucked into Lucifer's back pocket.

She should probably have been mad.

But she was finding it increasingly difficult to feel anything other than lust, because Lucifer using that preternatural strength of his to rip her clothes off was hot. Oh look, another kink that she could never mention to anyone other than Maze or Linda.

_So does anyone else get really turned on when your partner uses their super strength to rip off your clothes? No? Just me? Okay._

He was standing in front of her, looking all rumpled with his hair mussed and his eyes flickering from deep brown to red and just what exactly was keeping her upright anyway? It certainly wasn't her legs.

For a moment, his eyes blazed bright and she felt herself become wetter than before, a loud gasp escaping without her meaning it to.

She felt herself move without really thinking about it. Chloe lunged for him out of nowhere, his shirt buttons going the same way as hers had. As strong as he was, she had the element of surprise on her side and Lucifer lost his footing with his sudden armful of horny Detective.

They missed the bed entirely.

He twisted them before they could land on their sides and made sure that he landed underneath her. His back hit the stone floor and his breath left him with an _'oomph'_. She probably should have thought that through but he always told her he liked it when she took control.

Lucifer half groaned, half laughed underneath her.

"Bloody hell," he chuckled, eyes shut and his lips curved into a handsome smile. Chloe took a moment to admire it. He moved underneath her and Chloe shifted her body until she could straddle him, getting herself comfortable. He was still laughing, deep and throaty and did she just come?

It certainly felt like it.

He so rarely genuinely laughed and she loved hearing it. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners and his head fell back, exposing his throat.

This was how he deserved to be, she thought, running a hand over his cheek and smiling down at him when his eyes fluttered open. He deserved to be this happy all the time.

He was still shaking with those adorable hiccuping giggles that he made sometimes and she hadn't realised that tackling him would get such a reaction. Maybe he needed reminding of just how much she was into him more often. Chloe gave a hum of appreciation as her thighs fell to either side of his hips and she pushed herself up to watch him.

By the time he finally calmed himself down, he was staring up at her like she was as amazing as the stars he'd once created.

"You tackled me," he grinned, hands sweeping along her sides to hold her in place on his lap.

Her cheeks turned red but she still managed to laugh. Playing hard to get around Lucifer was simply impossible.

"Okay, _yeah_ ," she admitted, her palms flat on his chest now and the ends of her hair tickling his skin. "But in my defence, you did rip my clothes off," she stuck her tongue out at him. "I owed you one."

She was expecting a snarky comment about how irresistible he was but surprisingly, nothing ever came. She cocked her head at him, watching the way his eyes traced over her face, drinking in her features. He didn't playfully admonish her for being childish or tickle her or any of the other things he would normally do to get his own back on her.

"Luci? Did I knock something important out?" she teased playfully.

Lucifer huffed out a short laugh before stopping and suddenly, his eyes lit up like he'd just arrived at some insane realisation.

"I bloody _love_ you."

Oh.

Well she hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth. Nor had Lucifer going by the look of surprised alarm on his face. Had he just been the one to say it first? That thing that she'd been holding off on saying because as much as she wanted to, she was still kind of insecure about where this was going for them?

The words she'd wanted to tell him from that first night but could never work up the guts to?

He _had_.

"Detective! I- I..." he gaped, hands suddenly less than stable on her hips as he swung himself upwards to be face to face with her. She could see the fear seeping into his eyes and she wondered why he was so scared all of a sudden. He really didn't need to be.

_Probably because you haven't said it back yet, dumbass._

Her brain sputtered back to life at the thought of the happiness in his eyes from moments ago not being there any more and before he could stutter out another word, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He moaned, softly and appreciatively as his arms wrapped around her waist. Maybe he thought this was her way of leaving the conversation for another day.

Ha. Hell no.

She pulled back, barely an inch away. Enough that their noses were still brushing and so she could look him in the eyes when she said it. She needed him to know that she meant it with every fibre of her being.

"I love you too."

She felt the muscles of his back loosen instantly under her fingers. Felt his thighs relax between her legs and his erection roar to life again against her. His eyes flickered and his breath caught and who knew that those three little words could get a reaction like that from the Devil?

Chloe smoothed her hands over his hair, flattening it where it had been sticking up- before massaging her fingers through it again and undoing all of her work. She liked him looking dishevelled.

"You do?" he asked softly after a long moment had passed and just the way he said it made her ache. He said it like he believed no-one ever could. Like no-one ever had.

But she did. She loved him.

He was nuzzling at her neck again now and his palms skimmed along her naked back, warm and soft.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Chloe asked simply and it only took Lucifer a moment to react to the realisation that this wasn't some sort of elaborate joke on her part. There was no punchline to come. No, 'but' to lessen her love somehow. She actually did love him back. Simple and sweet and one of the most amazing things he'd ever heard in his entire life.

He yanked her against him, mouth covering hers as she wrapped herself around his body in an attempt to get as close as possible.

Her fingers speared through his hair and his teeth grazed her neck, followed by kisses that made her hips shudder in desperation. He was hot and needy under her hands, desperate to be as close to her as possible and she wanted more, wanted him in her, over her, under her- any way he pleased.

His own hands were hardly idle as he slid them from her shoulders, along her back and then over the firm globes of her ass. He squeezed her and tugged her even closer so she could rub herself on his erection and he couldn't help his smirk when she gave a sharp cry that was bound to be heard by someone outside.

Let them hear, he thought proudly. What were they going to do? Condemn him to Hell?

Chloe didn't seem to notice the noise she was making, because she simply continued to grind against him and the same sound tore it's way from her mouth again. She either didn't notice or was past the point of no return.

He liked to think it was a little bit of both.

Her previous orgasm had left her slick and sensitive and Lucifer knew just how to move, just how to tease her to keep her from coming again too soon. Instead of direct pressure, he spread her apart with his fingers, pushing his hips upwards to press the seam of his zipper against her clit.

She cried out, her hands covering his where they rested on her thighs. "You make the sweetest noises," he murmured, half reverent and still reeling from the fact that this woman- this saving grace who reached out and touched the Devil like he was worthy- loved him back.

He didn't think he was going to recover from that any time soon.

Chloe's fingers traced patterns on his skin, her fingers lacing with his after a moment so she could anchor herself as she rolled her hips. She was everything. The sun, all golden and warm, bouncing on him like she could never get enough.

Lucifer couldn't resist the urge to get closer. To burn.

He leaned forward, sliding his hands along her thighs before wrapping his arms around her back and twisting them both around.

Chloe gasped, her hands grasping his shoulders firmly as her world tipped on it's axis for a long moment.

Her back met the cold stone of the floor but she didn't have time to shiver because he wound one arm around her shoulders and nestled himself between her open legs. The candlelight framed him above her and she felt her breath catch in her chest, her hands trembling as she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers again.

"Lucifer," she muttered softly, sucking his bottom lip between hers before laying kisses across his face.

Chloe didn't waste another moment. She couldn't quite believe that she hadn't felt him like this for three days. Surely that was some sort of psychological torture? They just felt so right together. Like two halves of a whole- and as corny as that sounded, it was right.

She slid one hand down his chest- down, down until she found that pesky belt buckle that was still somehow intact. His mouth trailed along her neck, breath hitching now that she was so close to touching him. She pressed a kiss to the side of his head, her lips quirking in a smile. He liked to think he was mysterious, even in bed.

But Lucifer had so many tells that it was almost laughable.

He liked the idea that he was the masterful one but after two months of Lucifer Morningstar's insatiable appetite for her, she could undo his belt one handed and in less than three seconds. She had a few little skills of her own.

It fell open, followed by the button and then his fly and Lucifer laughed heartily, drawing his mouth away from her shoulder.

"Someone has been practising," he skimmed a hand along her side, stopping for a moment to tickle her waist. Chloe squirmed and giggled, batting him away and wrapping one arm around his neck to pull him back down on top of her- effectively trapping her other arm between them.

Lucifer doubted Chloe would ever stop surprising him with her eagerness to touch him.It was such a world away from the beginning, when they'd just met and she was wary. Always keeping her distance or moving out of touching range before he could make a gesture.

Now though- now, when she knew what he was and what he looked like, she curled against him, sought out his touch for reassurance or comfort.

Was it any wonder he'd fallen in love with her so easily?

While he was busy watching her, taking in the ever changing expressions on her face and the playfulness in her eyes- Chloe had other ideas. She slipped the hand that was caught between their bodies underneath the waistband of his underwear. Lucifer stiffened in her embrace and she smirked, nipping at the top of his ear.

Her fingers trailed lightly through the neatly kept curls at the base of his cock before she smoothed her palm over the length of him, sweeping a finger against the head.   
  
Lucifer's head dropped against her shoulder heavily and he groaned in delight. That was a sound she was more than happy to hear him make.

"You're awfully good at this Detective. Have I told how much I love you, by any chance?" he nosed against her jaw and warmth flooded her- not just from his words but from the way his fingers traced between the valley of her breasts.

"You might have mentioned it before," she answered teasingly. "But feel free to tell me whenever you like."

Chloe's free hand slipped along the expanse of his back, lingering briefly on his scars before tracing the gentle curve of his spine. When she reached the top of his pants, she shimmied them down as far as she could while still trapped underneath him. All the while her other hand pumped a lazy rhythm along the length of his cock.

Lucifer gladly lent his assistance, until his trousers were banded around his thighs and she released him so his shaft could rest against the heat between her legs. Her arousal intensified tenfold, feeling him hard and thick, practically pulsing against her with need.

She whined softly, teeth grazing his ear and Lucifer had had more than enough of waiting it seemed.

He gripped one of her thighs, fingers curling under her knee and he hitched it up over his hip. Chloe slid down a little bit, angling herself to be as close as she possibly could. Lucifer couldn't resist kissing her before taking himself in hand and sinking inside her in one long even stroke.

Chloe cried out loudly, completely detached from the fact that being quiet might be a good idea.

There was no way that it was even an option right now. Not when Lucifer was stretching her so deliciously and her body was chanting for more. He paused, groaning softly to let her know that she definitely wasn't the only one affected. She felt herself adjust to his size and squeezed tentatively- muscles fluttering around him.

Lucifer rolled his hips, not wanting to wait even a second longer to begin sending them to their peak.

Even though their mouths hardly left each other, they weren't exactly quiet about it either.

It had been far, far too long and Chloe had never thought of herself as an addict before. Yet here was Lucifer proving her wrong because fuck, she'd forgotten just how much she needed him inside her. Needed his breath on her neck and his lips on hers. Needed the way he moaned her name hotly against her mouth and the shiver that raced along her back when he thrust at just the right angle.

The way his hands squeezed her hips and the moans of utter reverence that she pulled from him when her muscles bore down on his cock.

He was gorgeous. Beauty of the highest order.

He was the Devil and he was _hers_.

She was still buzzed from her last orgasm, slick and wet from his tongue and within moments of him sliding home, Chloe was walking that fine breakable line again. The coldness of the room had long since been chased away and she was almost burning up now, the heat from his body melting into her and mixing with her own.

Tightness was coiling deep in her belly and it had been since the very second he'd told her that he'd missed her.

Lucifer grunted something unintelligible against her neck and Chloe's fingers skimmed the edges of the scars on his back. She strained to hear him- over their moans and the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

The adrenaline pumping through them from the thought that they could be caught at any second, was making her dizzy and it was probably a good thing that she was clinging to Lucifer so hard. She uttered his name, her hips bucking when he buried himself as deep as he could.

"I love you," he breathed and she was gone- swept underneath the tide and churning in the current.

Chloe cried out his name as loudly as she normally would, her body shuddering and tensing repeatedly. Her thigh muscles clenched, her heels digging into his ass to pull him as close as she could physically get him.

Boom.

Fireworks for free, right behind her eyes and Lucifer's pace sped up as her fingernails dug deep, red crescent moons into his hips.

Her tongue on his throat and her heady moan of desire was enough to send him tumbling into orgasm after her- his arms tight around her and his cry of her name mixing with her pants of breath. His hips stuttered, jerked as he spilled himself inside her and there was an unmistakable tremor in the arm that was holding him up.

Chloe sighed contentedly as he pulled himself out slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

After a long moment, he finally rolled off of her, exhausted and sweaty and an utter mess. This was the only time he looked like that and she would be lying if she said she didn't adore the look on him. It reminded her that he wasn't all that far above her- angel or not.

He was currently collapsed in a Lucifer shaped pile on her right and she smiled lazily, reaching out to stroke her fingers over the inside of his wrist. She honestly wasn't sure how she hadn't told him she loved him before now.

The fear of rejection maybe? The fear that he would freak out and run away from her? Having him say it first had cleared up so many issues that she hadn't even realised were in the way. Chloe smiled, enjoying the feeling of his damp skin under her fingers.

"Bloody Hell," he groaned and Chloe could only mirror the sentiment in thought, not quite able to form words yet. "We should have sex in forbidden places more often darling."

For a moment, Chloe wondered what he was talking about.

Then she blinked.

And blinked again.

Looking to her left, just out of the corner of her eye she spotted the long abandoned robes that had been lent to her by the Sisters here and it suddenly clicked back into place. _Oh fuck._

She sat up straight as an overwhelming feeling of shame filled her. Her hands came up to cover her face and she swore into them loudly.

"Oh crap, what have we just done!?" she lamented, suddenly far too aware of just how loud they'd been only seconds ago. Being in love was all well and good but she was pretty sure that the Mother Superior wouldn't see it as an exchange of feelings and closeness. "I just had sex with the actual Devil, in a Convent. With _nuns_ three doors down. I'm pretty sure there are stories in the Bible about women like me. They're usually stoned to death," she cried, horrified with her behaviour.

Lucifer didn't seem all too concerned though, simply stretching and scratching his stomach lazily. He wasn't even bothering to pull his pants up to cover himself- his cock still resting against his stomach.

On any other occasion she would be doing something about that but she was in such deep shit right now that she couldn't even move.

"Not all the time. Some of the accused were burned instead," he offered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should really, really not be talking. You had sex with me in a Holy place!"

"Haha, _yes I did_. Loud, sweaty, brilliant sex if you'd like to recall more.Take that dad," Lucifer breathlessly flipped the bird at the ceiling and Chloe swatted at his chest- half amused and half consumed by guilt. She didn't know which emotion was going to win out in the end but she had a sneaking suspicion that guilt wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" she asked, biting her thumb nail. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, one arm curved behind his head as he watched her.

"Do I think anyone heard you banshee scream Lucifer when you came? Along all these echoing hallways and thin walls? With every nun who lives here only a few seconds away from this very location?" he eyed her increasingly horrified expression. "No sweetheart, I think we're good."

"You are such a jerk."

"A jerk with a magical cock it appears. Can off a nuns robes in under ten seconds," he waggled his eyebrows at her and she huffed, pushing up from the floor and looking simply dazzling as she glistened by candle light. He, on the other hand, stretched out and got comfortable.

"You are so lucky I love you or I'd be kicking your ass right about now," she growled, still feeling altogether mortified but she couldn't quite help the warm fuzzy feeling that washed over her when she said the l-word.

Lucifer beamed at her.

"If you'd like to do some penance for that fact we just defiled a Convent- I reckon about forty thousand Hail Mary's should about cover it. Although you could always just," he went to gesture to himself and she threw a hand up to stop him- fishing her panties out from underneath him and tugging them on again with the other.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you- you seductive ass."

He grinned proudly.

"I have to work with these people tomorrow," she hissed, visibly paling under the weight of her sudden realisation. "Oh crap I have to go and look at all those old ladies who took a vow of celibacy like fifty years ago and who all definitely heard me getting fucked four ways to Sunday down here."

He let her panic for a moment more, not completely eager for what was about to come next.

"Oh yes, should probably mention," Lucifer finally added rather lazily, too busy enjoying watching her walk around mostly naked- fretting about tomorrow and completely forgetting to cover her breasts. "We caught the bad guy earlier. Turns out that hair sample you slipped to Ella was a match for one of our suspects."

When Chloe gaped at him in disbelief, Lucifer licked his lips and she quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"You. What?" she ground out, visibly annoyed. Her cheeks flamed red and as much as they were completely head over heels in love with each other now... Lucifer knew he was still in a whole steaming heap of trouble.

"Yes well," he shrugged innocently. "There's no reception this far into the hills you see so they sent me to tell you. My car is waiting out front to take you home," his gaze sparkled with unbidden glee and mischief and her left eye twitched.

Not a great sign, he mused to himself.

"So all this time, we could have just walked out of here and gone home!? We had sex in a Convent for nothing!?" her voice was reaching worrying levels of angry and Lucifer thought idly that if the nuns hadn't heard them both going at it then they certainly would have heard her shout that.

"Ah ah ah," he waved a finger at her. "Loud, sweaty, brilliant sex."

She winged the closest thing she could find directly at his stupid, smug face.

The irony of hitting the Devil with a Bible wasn't lost on either of them.

-

When she finally mustered up the courage to walk out- tattered remains of her robe draped around her and a man who definitely hadn't used the front entrance in tow, she couldn't bring herself to look any of the women in the eye.

Instead, she simply grabbed her things and leapt into Lucifer's car without another word, trying to hide her face in her hands.

Lucifer did not have such bad manners.

"Lovely place you have here ladies," he called out, tossing the keys of his car from hand to hand. Curious and scandalised eyes all fell on him immediately. "Can't say much for the beds though. We had to use the floor. Much softer-"

" _LUCIFER_!" Chloe screeched, her voice cracking, utterly mortified.

"Ooh, I'm being called. She's utterly insatiable I'm afraid. Must dash."

With that, he hopped in the car and pealed away through the entrance, Chloe looking pale and murderous next to him. Lucifer had to say though, that had been exceptional fun. Seducing the woman he loved within hearing range of the stuck up and virtuous?

Simply divine entertainment, if he did say so himself.

"I wonder if they'll have us back?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there is a pretty big time skip between Heatwave and this and during that time, Chloe found out he was the actual Devil. So that might be addressed at some stage. I also might- MIGHT- look into that pegging mention I threw in there. MIGHT.


End file.
